For Now, Untitled
by orsinoslady
Summary: Another way everyone meets. But, this is mostly from Sebastian's pov, but later it will be more balanced. Chp. 2 is now up!
1. Moving In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything with this movie besides the DVD.

**A/N**: I got this idea while sitting at my computer playing solitaire. Basically, it's another version of Duke and Viola meeting. In this one, the girl's team at Cornwall wasn't cut, but she and Justin have broken up. It begins with Sebastian trying to tell Duke about Viola because he thinks they would be good together (and he didn't go to London) and them eventually meeting at the Cornwall/Illyria game.

"Don't worry Vi," Sebastian told her as he packed his bags. "I'll be close enough that you can come visit me if Mom gets too hard to handle. Besides, you have soccer to help you through the darkness known as the debutante ball."

Viola rolled her eyes at Sebastian. She couldn't believe that he actually got to leave her mother and go live at school while she was stuck to suffer through the whole debutante alone. Life was really unfair sometimes. She continued to watch Sebastian pack and listened to him tell her what to do if Monique came around looking for him.

"Why do you date her? She's horrible."

"I guess its cause she's hot," Sebastian started. He then saw Viola's face and added, "It's a guy thing. Besides, I'm breaking up with her soon."

Viola was speechless once she heard that. "You're actually breaking up with the witch?"

Sebastian nodded that he was, but before she could ask him what made him change his mind, their mom yelled that it was time to take Sebastian to Illyria to move in. Sebastian looked at her and smiled. "Well, I guess this is the last time I'll see you for a while."

"I know. It makes me sick. But, I'll definitely be there for the Cornwall game. I really want to see Justin cry again when Illyria kicks Cornwall's butt."

Sebastian shook his head and grabbed his bag. Viola followed him downstairs and to the car. "I'll call."

"I know, that's what scares me," Sebastian said as he put his bag up. He gave Viola a hug and said he would see her in two weeks if not sooner. Viola watched as he rode away wishing that she was going too but knowing her mother would never let her go unless she agreed to become a debutante. And, she had no intention of doing that. Just thinking about the dresses gave her the willies.

She walked back inside, which started her long tenure as the prisoner of a mother who was going to try and make something she wasn't.

---------------------------------------------------

By the time Sebastian arrived at campus, he was ready to get out of the car. He couldn't see how Viola would be able to handle living with their mom without some sort of buffer. When she pulled to a stop, he leaned over, gave her a squeeze and a peck on the cheek and got out of the car as fast as he could. As he walked away he thought he heard her say to have fun and be careful, but he couldn't be sure.

As he walked across campus he noticed that people kept glancing at him. He figured it was because he was a new guy. It didn't really bother him that he kept being looked at. He was used to it since he played in a band.

When he walked into the dorm he was met with an interesting scene. Guys were all over the place throwing balls and running around like they were crazy. He figured it was like that because they had a year without their parents. As he walked down the hall he checked room numbers trying to find his. He finally saw that it was the last room on the entire hall. He pulled out his key and opened the door. As soon as he opened it he couldn't believe what he saw. The entire room was covered in soccer posters.

There were two guys sitting at the desk playing video games and they didn't even acknowledge his presence. He walked farther into the room and almost walked into a third person. The other guy moved out of the way so Sebastian could set his stuff on the bed.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"I'm Sebastian Hastings."

"I'm Duke Orsino."

Sebastian smiled a little uncomfortably and started to get his stuff unpacked. He didn't really want to do it right then, but he figured he may as well get it done. The sooner he got his unpacked the sooner he could get to his guitar to play some music. As soon as he got his phone hooked up, it rang. He jumped. He wasn't expecting it to ring that quickly and was a little scared to answer. He noticed that the other guys in the room were watching the phone to see if he would answer it. He figured he should and jumped to get it before the answering machine picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian!"

"Monique?" Sebastian said, a little confused that she would have the number.

"Yes, it's Monique! You have a lot of explaining to do! When were you going to tell me that you weren't going to Cornwall anymore?"

Sebastian had to hold the phone away from his ear so he could be comfortable. He then noticed that the other guys were watching him trying to stifle laughter. They could hear just about every word. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and waited until Monique finished her rant.

"It's over Monique!" he practically yelled into the phone.

He had to pull the phone away again as she screamed about him not being able to break up with her because she ends the relationship. He told her that she was crazy and that he didn't want to go out with her anymore. Then, he hung up on her.

As soon as he hung the phone up, the other guys busted out laughing.

"Estranged girlfriend?" Duke asked him, gasping for air.

Sebastian nodded that she was. Duke just shook his head and went back to setting his stuff up. When Sebastian finished putting his stuff up, he got his guitar out and started to tune it. But, before he could finish, he asked Duke, "What position do you play?"

Duke looked a little confused and then realized what he was asking. "I'm striker. Andrew and Toby are half-backs."

Sebastian nodded that he understood. After fiddling with his guitar for a few more minutes, he said, "You and my sister would get along really well."

"What?"

"My sister, Viola. You two would get along really well. She plays soccer too."

Duke nodded that he understood, but still looked a little confused by what he said. Sebastian just shook his head. He liked Duke a lot, even if he had just met him, but he could tell that he was a little slow in some departments, and it appeared girls was one of them.

Sebastian played around with his guitar while the other two guys were in the room. When they left, they said they would see both of them at dinner that night. Sebastian looked at Duke who explained that they had soccer try-outs. Pretty soon after Toby and Andrew left, which were the two guys names (he had finally gotten names out of them), Duke left and said he would be back later.

While Sebastian was sitting on the bed strumming his guitar, he started to think about Viola and what she would now have to go through. All of a sudden, the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up. It turns out it was Viola. She wanted to see how he was. They ended up talking for a long time. They were still on the phone when Duke got back. As soon as he walked into the room, Sebastian told Viola he had some things he needed to do and ended the conversation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you finish your conversation," Duke told him, collapsing on his bed.

"It's okay. But, now that you're here, let me tell you a little about my sister."

**A/N**: I hoped you liked it. If you have any suggestions for a title, please let me know.


	2. Finding Things Out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with this franchise besides the DVD.

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to update. But, I hope you like this chapter.

After Sebastian left, Viola didn't really know what to do with herself. She dreaded her mother getting home because she knew the she would immediately start talking about becoming a debutante, which Viola didn't want to do or be. Viola ended up sitting in her room wondering what she would be doing while Sebastian was gone when she heard the front door open. She started. She knew it was her mom and she started to wonder what she could do to escape. Viola then noticed the window. She didn't want to do it, but she was desperate. She grabbed her phone and purse and climbed out her window and dropped to the ground. As she was walking out of the yard, she called Paul and asked him to come pick her up.

-------------------------------------------------------

Duke looked uncomfortable with what Sebastian had just said. "You want to what?"

"I want to tell you about my sister, Viola," Sebastian said, looking at Duke like he was crazy.

"Why do you want to do that?" Duke asked him, clearly confused.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. "I want to tell you about her because she plays soccer, like you and I think you would get along. Plus, I think the guy she just broke with is an ass. Maybe you know him, Justin Draten."

Duke started to laugh. Sebastian looked at him waiting for an explanation. Once Duke was able to catch his breath he told Sebastian about how he had made Justin cry once during a game. Sebastian started to laugh. "That was one of the best things I have ever seen. Even Viola got a kick out of that."

"Viola? What has she got to do with him?" Duke asked, a little confused.

"She used to date him," Sebastian told him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Really? How was she able to put up with him?"

Sebastian shrugged and said he didn't know. He then went back to fiddling with his guitar. After a few minutes of silence, Duke said to Sebastian, "I thought you were going to tell me about your sister."

Sebastian looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and broke into a smile. "I thought you didn't really want to know about her."

"Well, you offered."

Sebastian was silent for a moment and then started to tell Duke about Viola and her craze for soccer. As Sebastian revealed some of the things about Viola, he noticed that Duke seemed genuinely interested in what he was saying. He thought Duke might just turn away and look disgusted or something when he mentioned soccer, but he was wrong. He had definitely been about Justin too long when he dated Viola.

After Sebastian finished talking, Duke was silent for a few moments. "She sounds really cool."

"Well, she is cool. She's my sister."

"Very funny," Duke said, picking up his soccer ball and tossing it into the air.

Sebastian shook his head. He could tell that Duke was intrigued by the little bit he had told him about Viola. Sebastian stood up and picked up his guitar. "I'm going outside to play for a little while."

"Okay. Have fun beating off the scores of girls."

"What?" Sebastian asked, confused by what Duke had just said.

"You play guitar. Chicks love that," Duke said.

Sebastian just shrugged and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you want to go Viola?" Paul asked when he picked her up.

"Can you take me to Illyria? I would like to see Sebastian," Viola said as she climbed into his car.

"But, you just saw him a few hours ago," Paul told her confused by what she was asking.

"So? I miss him and he understands why I don't want to be around our mother."

Paul didn't say anything and started to drive Viola to Illyria. He wondered what was on her mind. He knew a lot about her, but didn't know everything. That was reserved for Sebastian and sometimes Kia and Yvonne.

When they got to Illyria, Viola thanked him and looked around, trying to remember what dorm Sebastian said he would be in. She didn't have to think long because she saw him walking towards where she was with his guitar in his hand. She watched as he sat down with his back to a wall and start to tune his guitar.

She slowly walked over to where he was, but made sure she was out of his range of vision. Although, she didn't really have a lot to worry about. He was so absorbed in his guitar that he wouldn't have noticed if an atomic bomb had gone off. She watched him for a few minutes and then walked over and sat down next to him.

Sebastian looked up, startled that someone he didn't know would sit down next to him. When he realized it was Viola, he smiled. "I'm only gone for a few hours and you're already visiting me?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to deal with Mom when she got home. She probably would have pulled out the dress she wore to her own coming out and tried to alter it to fit me."

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "You don't know if she was going to do that."

"You're right," Viola started. Sebastian looked surprised by her statement. She didn't usually agree with him. "But, there was a very good chance."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes at her. He then started to strum and played a few chords. "Is that a new song?" Viola asked him after a few seconds of listening.

"Yeah. I wrote it a few nights ago."

"It's good."

Sebastian was about to reply when two guys called out his name. Sebastian looked up, not quite sure what he would see. He relaxed when he saw it was just Toby and Andrew from earlier.

"Who is this?" Andrew asked, trying to smile at Viola and appear cool at the same time.

Viola just stared at him.

"This is my sister, Viola. Viola, this is Andrew and Toby. They're in the room next to mine."

Viola just nodded and pulled her cell phone out and called Paul while Andrew and Toby started talking to Sebastian. When she hung up, she heard Toby invite Sebastian to dinner with them. He said he would like to go and turned to Viola to tell her goodbye. When he turned around, he was wrapped into a tight hug. When they pulled apart, they heard a honk.

"Paul? That was fast," Viola said as she walked over to his car.

"Well, I stayed close. There were some cute guys."

"Hey Paul," Sebastian said as he walked with Viola to the car.

"Hey Sebastian." At one point Paul had had a small crush on Sebastian, but he had gotten over it quickly. Once he had figured out that Sebastian was straight and always would be, he moved on.

Viola waved goodbye to Sebastian and climbed into the car. Sebastian watched as they drove off and turned around to find Andrew and Toby looking at him.

"What?" Sebastian asked, confused by the looks on their faces.

"Dude, your sister is hot!" Toby said.

"She's my sister. Don't tell me that!" Sebastian said and started to walk towards the dorm to get away from them. But, he couldn't escape. They walked with him the entire way back and kept talking to him about Viola and how they wanted to date her.

They were still talking about it when Sebastian reached his room. He tried to get into the room and shut the door so Andrew and Toby couldn't get in behind him, but they stopped the door and walked in anyway.

Duke looked up and saw the distressed look on Sebastian's face. "What happened to you?"

Before Sebastian could answer, Andrew said, "His sister is hot!"

"What?" Duke asked, confused.

"His sister is hot," Toby said, looking at Duke a little weird.

"How would you know his sister is hot?" Duke asked them.

"She was just here," Toby answered.

A look of realization came over Duke's face. That explained the look on Sebastian's face. Those two had been badgering him about his sister and he didn't want to hear it. But, Sebastian couldn't stop them and wanted to not hear what they thought of his sister.

"Do you want to head on over to the cafeteria?" Duke asked, trying to help Sebastian out.

As they started to walk towards the cafeteria, Andrew and Toby were still going on about Viola. Duke was getting tired of hearing about their thoughts so he asked them about soccer and it got them to shut up about her. Sebastian looked relieved when they stopped talking about her.

Although the conversation wasn't about Viola anymore, Duke was still thinking about her. He was mad that he hadn't been outside to see her when she had arrived. He figured she was pretty, but didn't know if he should trust Andrew and Toby's word on her looks. Those two had completely different taste than he did. He just hoped that he would get to meet her soon and see what she looked like for himself.


	3. Goodbye to my stories

Well, this is where I call it quits. If someone would like to do a sequel or something to this, then that's fine, but this is where I stop with this story. All I ask is that if you would like to continue this story, you go through me first. I wouldn't appreciate someone stealing my story and my ideas and making them their own. And, something that I wanted to save till the end of this story is that I will not be finishing my other stories. I know that at the top I was like I'm going to try and finish them all today, but I honestly don't know where to go with them. I think where I left them, they could be complete and just leave room for a sequel because of the cliff hanger, but I'll let you, my readers decide. Like I said at the beginning, if you would like to continue one of my stories, let me know and send me what you have in mind. If it is something that you want to add to a story I've already published, send it to me and I'll load it as another chapter and credit you as the writer, not myself. And, if you want to see the reviews, you can read them and go off that or I can pm them to you as I receive them. I personally think reading them as they are sent is easier. This applies to all my stories. So, just let me know if there is something you want to add and send it to me.

Maryanne


End file.
